Entre Numeros y Pasiones Claude x Sebastian
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: En un Internado se conocen dos estudiantes nada normales a su propia manera, que de esa forma verán que son perfectos el uno para el otro . Las cosas siendo como son no serán sencillas, mucho menos aburridas pero como siempre los problemas lloveran de forma impredecible e imparable, pero todo tiene solución, y siendo de Claude Faustus y Sebastian Michaelis no habrá nada que temer
1. 1º Clase

¡Sean Bienvenidos a el Internado Gods to Olympus! ¡El mejor Internado y colegio del mundo entero! ¿Qué porque lo es y tiene un nombra tan poco imaginativo? Sencillo y a la vez algo complejo, tan solo gente destacada puede entrar, no importa tu dinero, condición, conexiones, nada, tan solo puedes entrar si destacas en alguna rama de Estudio. Dicho esto puedo explicar lo siguiente

Está dividido en 5 Facultades o bien edificios –dado lo enorme del terreno- que llevan diferente nombra para identificar a los estudiantes de dicha facultad. El primero es donde entran todos aquellos especialistas en Ciencias Naturales, a esta parte de la facultad se le denomina "Orange Tree", está en el cuarto lugar de dificultad de todo el instituto y está constituido por: Ciencias del Espacio, Ciencias de la Tierra, Ciencias de la Vida, Química y buena parte de Física

La segunda facultad es para aquellos que tienen la habilidad en "Ciencias Formales", aunque a este se le llama "Gold Spider", es una de las Facultades con menos estudiantes ya que está en el segundo puesto de dificultad lo cual no es para menos, considerando que esta constituida por: Matemáticas, Ciencias de la Computación y una parte de Física

La tercera facultad está formada por los Dotados en Ciencias Sociales, se le llama "White Snake" y es la tercera Facultad en dificultad, está constituida con mayor número de materias que las anteriores pero no por ello es más difícil: Antropología, sociología, psicología, Arqueología, Economía, Etnología, Geografía, Historia y Ciencias políticas

La siguiente, la cuarta Facultad es la más sencilla de todas, "Ciencias Jurídicas" y es que para esta se dice que tan solo basta con tener una buena memoria para destacar o una buena capacidad de análisis, se le llama "Blue Dog" y entre lo fácil de esta también entra las pocas materias que ven: Derecho público, derecho Privado y Ciencias del Derecho

Por último y no menos importante la Facultad de Humanidades, la más complicada de todo el instituto, llamada "Black Bird" y la facultad con menos estudiantes de todas, la razón es simple y es que siendo esta una facultad basada en el talento natural muchos son expulsados de ellas y pocos logran mantenerse dentro. Está conformada por: Filosofía, Religión, Lenguaje y Lingüística, Literatura, Artes Visuales, Arquitectura, diseño y Artes aplicadas, Artes Dramáticas y Artes Musicales

Uno de los elementos que vuelve a este Internado tan reconocido es que se empieza desde el prescolar hasta lo que vendría siendo el fin de la Universidad, absolutamente todo en un solo instituto que es exigente hasta decir basta pero, a pesar de esto, los pocos que han logrado graduarse han sido gente sumamente exitosa, ninguno de ese reducido grupo le va mal, en lo más mínimo

Ahora, explicado esto podemos empezar…

.

.

.

—Parece que te fue bastante bien nuevo~

Volteo a ver quién le hablo, con una expresión –que de hecho reflejaba su ser- de 0 interés. Era un joven de rasgos y vestimenta asiática, más específicamente China. Tenía una expresión entre serena y burlona, tan solo termino de guardar sus cosas e ignorar de manera natural –pues lo hacía siempre-

—Hey~ Hey~ es malo ignorar a la gente~—se puso delante de el para detenerle el paso, rodo los ojos y no tuvo más que responderle

—No fue nada del otro mundo—respondió con indiferencia, acomodando sus lentes, y eso era un poquito mentira, porque realmente sintió que esa puta clase duro horas y horas, además de algo complicada, se supone que era un primer día, no debía ser tan complicado, solo horrible a nivel social

—Jo~ Nadie dice eso después de una clase de William—opino caminando al lado del nuevo estudiante, bastante alto, quizás de 1.90, sus piernas eran largas y era bastante formado, al menos eso se veía sobre la camisa, cabello castaño oscuro, lentes aéreos negros, ojos dorados y piel blanca con un curioso tatuaje en la mano

—¿Tan horrible es?

—Y que lo digas—le respondió mientras caminaban hacia afuera del edificio –el muy enorme—Uno de los más difíciles de GTO y Gold Spider

— ¿GTO?¿Gold Spider? —pregunto algo perdido, apenas se había ordenado en su habitación y salido corriendo a clases

—Gods to Olympus—le respondió—solo que todos le decimos así porque nos da flojera decirlo completo y Gold Spider es esta facultad

—Ah… ¿Y por qué hay tan pocos estudiantes? Esperaba que hubiera mucha más gente—comento viendo aras que no salía casi nadie

—Muy pocos entran aquí, casi todos van a White Snake o hasta Blue Dog… sociales y Jurídica—dijo al ver la cara de confusión—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Claude Faustus… Un gusto supongo—dijo de forma distraída mirando a todos los que habían salido con ellos, la gran mayoría tenía algo, así sea un pendiente, una pulsera o collar con una araña dorada, ahora que lo notaba el asiático también tenía un collar de araña

—Soy Lau Zhào—se presentó—Para lo que necesites, siendo nuevo creo que se te va a ir un poco de las manos, sobre todo con William… ¿Por qué llegar a mitad de lapso?

—La verdad…—antes de decir algo más, una joven –bastante voluptuosa- se tiro sobre la espalda de Lau

—Comer~—dijo aun montada en su espalda

—Está bien Lan-Mao… Prometí comer con ella así que espero que no te vaya mal tu solo—dijo yéndose, Claude rodo los ojos y termino de llegar a el más reducido edificio donde estaban los casilleros, abrió el suyo, dejo absolutamente todo lo que fuera de matemáticas, no quería recordar esa clase de momento, gracias a dios no tenía más nada por ese día

Escucho un casillero abrirse a su lado izquierdo y no pudo evitar voltear a ver. Había un joven de cabello negro, bastante largo y brillante, era negro pero brillante, algo discordante, ojos rojos refulgentes y peil blanca, las uñas pintadas de negro, los dedos finos al igual que las piernas, las facciones y básicamente todo el cuerpo

Al cerrar su casillero le miro, se sintió entre descubierto y algo abochornado por habérsele quedado viendo. Tenía una sonrisa entre coqueta y maliciosa, se acercó a él con paso lento y moviendo muy lentamente la cadera, tenía un sarcillo largo con un cuervo

— ¿Eres el nuevo? Te vi salir de Gold Spider, no creí que el recién llegado sería una arañita—dijo en tono de decepción, entre ofendido y algo enfadado por la confianza le respondió

—mejor araña que con cara de perra—respondió, el muchacho le miro algo impresionado, aunque su sonrisa volvió a hacer aparición

—Soy Sebastián Michaelis, un gusto en conocerte…—miro el casillero, que tenía un grabado muy hermoso— Claude

—Hump—cerró el casillero y antes de irse, Sebastián volvió a hablar

—Esperaba que el recién llegado fuera 'Blue Dog' o hasta 'White Snake'… además aun no te han dado un distintivo—comento poniéndose a su lado, era un tanto más bajito, quizás 4 centímetros nada más, pero eso demostraba que aun así era alto

—No me llaman la atención ninguna de las dos—comento de forma distraída empezando a caminar, Sebastián iba a su lado— Me aburren, me gustan más los números…

—Ummm no sé, casi nadie entra por su propio pie ahí—comento jugando con unos de sus mechones

— ¿Y tú dónde estás? ¿Cuervo? —pregunto viendo el zarcillo

—Estoy en 'Black Bird', ya sabes… Humanidades—vio el reloj que tenía—Y ahora…—sonó una campana, que anunciaba otra clase, Sebastián se acomodó el mechón de cabello tras el oído—Me toca religión, así que nos vemos luego araña—dijo despidiéndose

Ahora que lo veía, llevaba un tatuaje en la mano algo parecido al suyo, como un círculo de invocación. Camino hasta el cafetín y pidió un almuerzo con el cual –de forma casi monstruosa- termino lleno hasta el tope, pero no le gustaba dejar cosas en el plato. Alguien se sentó justo frente a él, se iba a levantar pero le hablaron

—Nunca te había visto, ¿eres el nuevo cierto? —le hablo, era un albino, muy literalmente, de cabellos blancos y ojos morados, tenía un anillo con un perro muy bien detallado—Esperaba que fueras de mi facultad

—Blue Dog ¿cierto?

—Parece que estas bien enterado de las facultades—comento con una sonrisa en los labios—Soy Ash Lander

—Claude Faustus y no, realmente apenas me voy enterando—Respondió, no era mentiroso pero tampoco era como que iba a ir preguntándole a todo el mundo, que horrible, parecía que Ash había captado la idea y empezó a explicarle

—Blue Dog son Ciencias políticas, Gold Spider como sabes es Ciencias formales, Orange Tree es Ciencias naturales, White Snake son Sociales y Black Bird son Humanidades

—Jum…—le busco relaciona cada uno, era obvio que en Sociales había política y los políticos era bien sabido que son una víboras; Jurídica es mantenerse fiel a las leyes, tal como un can; Los árboles son el mayor símbolo de naturaleza así que era bastante obvio, pero no comprendía que tenían que ver los pájaros y las arañas con cada facultad. Miro a un lado, a un edificio de paredes negras y por uno de los pasillos –que tenían paredes de cristal- estaba Sebastián con unas adolescentes rodeándole—

—¿ya conociste a Sebastián? Bueno, es difícil no notarlo—comento Ash entre risitas

—Es de Black Bird ¿no?

—Sí, Sebastián Michaelis, muchos le llaman el Cuervo, es el primero en cada clase, incluso en Religión que es la más aburrida. Hasta los profesores le buscan para tratar de seducirlo—pudo notar como apretó un poco los labios. Claude volvió su vista a Sebastián que iba con su expresión perfecta y galante a su salón

— ¿Los profesores? ¿El director sabe de eso? —pregunto algo perturbado, eso era extraño, que los profesores quieran echarle los perros a un Alumno…

—¿No lo sabias? Aquí es cómo un estado nuevo que te permite de casi todo, las relaciones homosexuales, Alumnos con profesores; Chico con chico, chica con chica, chico con chica; menor con mayor, mayor con menor… Aquí puedes hacer todo, siempre y cuando seas buen estudiante y no te salgas del decoro obviamente, no puedes tener sexo en sitios públicos pero si en salones que no vayan a ser usados en lo que resta del día, habitaciones…

—Esta… bien…—murmuro perturbado, el celular de Ash sonó y él lo miro, frunció un poco el ceño y miro a Claude

—tenemos una asamblea, debes ir con los de Gold Spider—dijo levantándose, algo mosqueado por lo repentino

— ¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo? —pregunto algo extrañado

—Oh… De seguro tuviste clase con William, debes descargarte la aplicación del Instituto para que te lleguen los avisos, o sino no veras nada y terminaran expulsándote

—Ah… claro—saco su celular, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía Wi-Fi –así como 15% de batería- Ash se fue y tardo un rato en poder perder la cabellera de Ash de vista. Camino hasta donde vio a Lau, no conocía a más nadie así que mejor ir con él y su… novia que ir solo

.

.

.

La asamblea más aburrida y soporífica de su vida, todo el mundo se estaba durmiendo u oyendo música tranquilamente, pero nadie hacia ruido, parecían tenerle respeto a la directora, que era bastante bajita y parecía muy joven llamada Victoria. Al finalizar algo sobre halagos a estudiantes y muchas otras cosas que no presto atención…

—Y ahora lo que realmente les cite hoy interrumpiendo y cancelando sus clases en lo que resta de día…—Abrió los ojos en sorpresa…Ósea, ¿¡no había terminado ya?!

— _Mátenme por lo que más quieran_ …—suplico interiormente, que fastidio realmente

—He notado que las facultades están muy cerradas dentro de sí, quiero que compartan más entre ustedes, sean más unidos unos con otros—decía ella muy feliz—Así que aquí he hecho una lista con TODOS los estudiantes que compartirán habitación desde hoy, quedara en ustedes en cual habitaciones cambiarse o mudarse, al escuchar sus nombres podrán salir

—Debe ser un mal chiste

—jamás habíamos pasado por esto…

—Quien le metió droga en la comida…

Los comentarios eran lo que más abundaba en todo el lugar. Claude escuchaba el nombre de todo el mundo, Lau quedo curiosamente con Lao-Mao, Ash con uan mujer muy parecía a el llamada Angela, casi no quedaba nadie en el auditorio cuando por fin escucho su nombre

—Claude Faustus, Gold Spider—nombre la directora, alzo la cabeza a escucharla—Con Sebastián Michaelis, Black Bird

Quería golpearse contra una pared, debía ser un chiste, no es como que la primera impresión fuer ala mejor, aunque a Sebastián parecía resbalarle completamente.

.

.

.

—Entonces arañita, ¿a tu habitación o a la mía? —pregunto apenas salieron del auditorio, la propuesta como tal sonó sumamente indecente, suspiro sonoramente

—La mía no es muy espaciosa, es individual

—No sabía que hubieran de esas… Bueno—ato su cabello en una coleta floja—Yo iré a la habitación, cuando hayas guardado todo que tengas vas a ese edificio—señalo un alto edificio de color negro y muchas ventanas—segundo piso, la primera puerta

— ¿No te molesta esto? —pregunto curioso, a él no le gustaba mucho la idea

—Ummm… No, no es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado de mi casa—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando rumbo a su habitación, Claude se encorvo un pooc, es decir casi llega tarde a clases por ordenar para tener que guardarlo todo otra vez y ordenar en otro sitio y con semejante compañero

No era como que le cayera mal… pero era extraño, era como si Sebastian tuviera una especie de magnetismo natural con el cual todo el mundo se le queda viendo y le molestaba sentirlo tambien

.

.

.

Dio tres toques a la puerta, tenía dos maletas y un bolso en el suelo, no es como que hubiera traído tantas cosas. Dio otros tres toques debido a que no escuchaba nada además de eso no le abría. Frunció un poco el ceño y empezó a golpear el pie contra el suelo, que mal educado el hombre

Por fin le abrieron la puerta, vio a Sebastián casi sudando, con el cabello sujetado con una pinza, una camisa floja y estaba en bóxer –los cuales eran negros y excesivamente pegados-

—No mires ahí… no lo hagas—se decía interiormente

—perdón, como nunca tuve compañero usaba el otro lado para dejar trabajos que se supones que iba a colgar y guardar—explicaba dejándole paso y tomando la otra maleta que Claude no podía tomar—Además quite un poco el polvo del escritorio y quiete las sabanas, desde que estoy aquí nunca lo había limpiado así que estaba horrible

—Gracias, supongo—murmuro analizando el panorama

Era bastante grande, podían vivir 4 personas fácilmente, dos camas matrimoniales con el cabecero pegado a la pared y si ambos estuvieran sentados se veían fácilmente. Había un gran ventanal y unas cortinas rojo vino, se veía perfectamente el edificio de 'Black Bird' y un poco 'Gold Spider'

Dejo el bolso en la cama y la maleta la subió a esta. Sebastián se sentó en su cama y Claude miro un montón de cuadros y afiches pegados a la pared que no dejaban verla, eran muy hermosos, de paisajes, animales, fruta flores. En el escritorio que había al lado de la mesa de noche, había montones de libros y hojas sueltas

—La única advertencia que te puedo dar es que acostumbro dormirme casi a las 4 am por hacer trabajos—aviso sentándose en posición de indio en la cama

—¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿No entras temprano a clases?

—A los lunes a las 6, los martes a las 10, los miércoles a la 1, los jueves a las 10 y los viernes a las 2—le informo—Pero ahí está la cartelera con el horario, deberías poner el tuyo también—dijo señalando una larga cartelera de corcho donde habían papeles pegados de forma bastante organizada

—Tienes muchas clases—comento viendo el horario con el ceño fruncido

 **Lunes:**

6:00 Filosofía  
8:30 Lenguaje y Lingüística  
10:15 Literatura  
10:15-10:45 Desayuno  
10:45 Arquitectura  
12:15-1:00 Almuerzo  
1:00 Religión  
4:00 Artes Visuales  
7:00-9:00 Cena

 **Martes:**

10:45 Artes Musicales  
1:00-1:45 Almuerzo  
1:45 Filosofia  
3:30 Artes Dramaticas  
6:00 Clase con Grell [Llevar Spray para gatos]

 **Miercoles:**

1:00 Filosofia  
3:30 Religion  
4:00 Literatura  
5:00 Lingüística  
6:00 Artes Aplicadas  
7:00-9:00 Cena

 **Jueves**

10:00 Artes Dramáticas  
1:00-2:00 Almuerzo  
2:00 Artes Musicales  
6:00 Clase con Grell [Llevar Spray para Gato]  
7:00-9:00 cena

 **Viernes**

2:00 Diseño  
4:15 Arquitectura  
5:30 Artes Aplicadas  
6:00 Diseño  
7:00 – 9:00 Cena

—Tu horario es unas 5 veces más largo que el mío—dijo frunciendo el ceño

—Eso es porque tengo muchas más materias, ti tienes tan solo 3 pero muchísimo más extensas… Así que no te extrañe que llegue cuando tú ya estés aquí o tan solo me desmaye a mitad del cuarto, tal parece que lo hago seguido—comento recordando lo mucho que se lo decían

—Supongo que entiendo por qué me dijeron que es de las más difíciles de las facultades.. —murmuro, viendo tambien la lista de tareas que tenia Sebastián ahí pegada, quien rayos escribía una novela completa como tarea? Vaya que el pobre la tenía mal

—Me gustaría preguntarte algo—Claude le vio, ahora estaba boca abajo, clavando los codos en la cama y con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, las piernas alzadas y cruzadas, meciéndolas de adelante a atrás— ¿Por qué llegaste a mitad del Primer lapso? Tan solo faltan una semanas para vacaciones navideñas

—Realmente no planeaba entrar aquí, mi Madre prácticamente acepto por mí y me metió a la camioneta con maletas, dijo que era una buena oportunidad, pero la idea de estar en un internado no es lo que más llame mi atención—conto sentándose en la silla del escritorio

—Umm… Es extraño que no te hayan llamado antes—comento algo extrañado

—Lo hicieron, pero quizás sea por eso que mi Mama tomo la decisión por si misma—menciono encogiéndose de hombros, Sebastián tenía una mirada extraña, junto con una seriedad que no parecía pegar con su actitud juguetona y coqueta

—Jo… Bueno, quizás no sea tan raro—se levantó y camino hasta Claude, que evitaba por todos los medio evitar ver de la cintura para abajo. Sebastián puso la cara a su altura he hizo lo que menos espero Claude que hiciera

Le dio un beso en la boca, no fue un beso de lengua ni nada pero era bastante extraño. Estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió. Sebastián se separó, sonrió con los ojos cerrados, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta el baño, cerró la puerta y comenzó a bañarse

Claude no se movió, sus lentes se cayeron incluso y su cara se tornó roja…

 _¿¡QUE COÑO HABIA SIDO ESO!?_

 **Ficha técnica** : Claude Faustus

 **Nombre** : Claude Anthony  
 **Apellido** : Faustus Seller  
 **Estatura** : 1.90 **Edad** : 17  
 **Cumpleaños** : 8/6/1998  
 **Color Favorito** : Dorado **Comida Favorita** : Curry  
 **Profesión a Ejercer** : ?  
 **Crush** : ? **Animal Favorito** : Araña  
 **Muestra Interés en** : Sebastián Michaelis  
 **Materia Favorita** : Física **Materia Odiada** : Literatura (Antiguo colegio)  
 **Facultad** : Gold Spider **Amistades** : ?


	2. 2º Clase

**Capítulo 2**

Los últimos meses han estado muy aburridos, viendo clases sin parar, siendo perfecto frente a todos, recibiendo alabanzas, etc, etc, nada extraño en mi vida como Sebastián Michaelis. Pero es algo tan aburrido vivir en esta rutina, incluso me hace extrañar el miserable tiempo libre que tenía para nadar en la piscina de GTO… aunque eso fue hace como 3 años pero quien lleva la cuenta

Soy muy perfeccionista, eso cualquiera lo sabe y se nota por mi forma de tomarme enserio las cosas, más que todo las asignaturas. El tener cabello largo y mantener una figura que no sobrepase el estándar de versátil es una buena prueba de ello, no es como que sea afeminado ni nada, pero tengo cierta fijación con usar tacones… Aun cuando soy lo suficientemente alto –mido ya 1.85, sobrepasando a todos en mi facultad-

Hay dos profesores que tienen una fijación extraña por mí, no es por vanagloriarme ni nada, ambos son muy raros y llegando a ser algo repugnantes… uno más que otro. Grell Sutcliff pelirrojo…y no quiero hablar más de su apariencia, es lo que se cataloga cómica y vulgarmente como ''Gay loka'', es afeminado, se tira sobre cualquiera que sea guapo y es sencillamente irritante, además de eso con unos dientes como de tiburón que dejan marcas horribles

Por el otro lado esta Undertaker –del cual aún no se nos ha dicho el apellido- de cabello blanco, una enorme cicatriz en la cara y ojos verdes. El enseña y es un poco extraño en donde sea que este es asi sin embargo prefiero su clase a la de Grell… De hecho prefiero cualquier cosa a estar en una clase de Grell.

En medio de la clase de Filosofía nos dieron la espectacular noticia de que llegaría un nuevo estudiante. Algunos apostaron que iría a Blue Dog, algunos otros a White Snake yo por mi parte y para desconcierto de mi clase –como de costumbre con todo lo que hago- dije que sería de Gold Spider, lo dije al azar y es que a veces me gusta llevar un poco la contraria

En medio de los 15 minutos que tenía para descansar un poco y luego ir a la clase de religión conocí al tan esperado estudiante. Para mi propia sorpresa había acertado, era de Gold Spider y ciertamente le quedaba. La primera impresión fue fatal, hasta ahora a nunca le he dado impresión de 'perra' pero nunca es tarde para una primera vez, sin embargo no me cayó mal, es bueno no tener a alguien que apneas al verme se ponga a babear o algo por ese estilo

La clase casi no empezó cuando los celulares de todos sonaron con una notificación de la directora, debo decir que esa mujer me tiene manía, no sé porque pero parece querer aislarme de todo el mundo y me dejo una habitación para mí solo –no es como que me queje-, también incluso me regala cosas como kits de dibujos especialmente caros y ese tipo de cosas… Es rara, no he querido averiguarlo, a veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están

Como dije, la vieja esa –porque es una vieja en cuerpo de niña- me tiene manía, me puso justamente con el nuevo y aunque sería divertido verlo de vez en cuando tenerlo viviendo conmigo iba a ser de lo más incómodo si era igual a como se portó cuando me vio en los casilleros

De solo hablar con el cuándo llego a la habitación y le dije acerca del horario pareciera que se la vive con la molestia en cada uno de sus poros. Bueno… para ver si se le bajaba al menos un poco la ira –o aumentársela, sería divertido ver cómo reacciona- le di un beso en la boca, no uno profundo, tan solo pegue mis labios con los de él como he hecho con todos y me fui a bañar, a juzgar por su silencio no se lo tomo tan mal, aunque al verlo de cerca es guapo

.

.

.

—Parece que no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche—miro con irritación a Lau, tenía a su 'novia' sentada en sus piernas y se reía por lo distraído que había estado durante toda la clase

—Cállate—refunfuño recostándose de la mesa del cafetín, ya no tenían más clases y la única que había tenido era la de Física, la había dado un señor que tomo te toda la santa Clase y se reía a cada pregunta que alguien hiciera.

No era como que se hubiera dormido o algo por el estilo, solo no estaba tan centrado como de costumbre y al parecer el asiático se había dado cuenta. No había dormido absolutamente nada intentando entender porque Sebastián le había besado en la boca cuando apenas se conocían de unas horas y… Bueno al menos por su lado no era homosexual, Sebastián era la incógnita

— ¿Paso algo con Sebastián? —Pregunto y una vena en el cuello de Claude se hincho de solo escuchar el nombre—Estas cumpliendo el sueño de casi toda la Academia, compartir habitación con él es casi como que te regalen un unicornio

— ¿Qué puede tener ese tipo de especial? —volteo a verlo, estaba a un par de mesas de distancia al parecer ayudando a una chica en la computadora mientras esta escribía algo. —Es solo un afeminado que se cree la última Coca-Cola del desierto—refunfuño y Lau rio bastante fuerte

—Ah~ Amigo mio, aun no has logrado comprender lo que todos en esta academia saben por tanto tiempo… No solo su apariencia, su presencia, su forma de ser atraen a cualquiera, si no fuera por mí Lan Mao estaría intentando al menos coquetearle

—Como sea… ¿No tiene familia o algo? En su habitación no vi ninguna foto de su padre, madre… ni siquiera de un perro si es que tiene—pregunto cambiando un poco el tema de conversación

—Nadie sabe quiénes son sus padres, tan solo que son Ingleses por su acento pero en realidad es demasiado… precavido en cuanto a su información personal—respondió notando que ahora Sebastián se despedía de la chica –que lucía bien enamorada- y de forma bastante sencilla se subía a un árbol, se sentaba en una rama y se ponía a leer

—El misterio en persona—resoplo—Me voy a mi habitación, William me dio toda la tarea que debo darle si no quiero quedarme aquí encerrado todas las vacaciones navideñas—tomo el bolso que traía y se guindo en el hombre, Lan Mao le hizo una despedida con la mano

—Suerte~ Quizás te mande alguna parte lista por correo cuando llegue a mi habitación—dijo a modo de despedida.

Miro una ultima vez al pelinegro que leía de forma tranquila aquel librote qué decía en letras resaltante 'Literatura A Través del Tiempo', de solo saber qué era eso le daba sueño. Siguió su camino al dormitorio sin distraerse con más nada, después de todo iba más como un muerto andante por el sueño que se cargaba

.

.

.

Debía admitir que se impresionaba de sí mismo, el haber terminado esa tonelada de tareas que William le había dejado era el mayor logro de su vida entera. Se estiro un poco en el asiento y miro la hora en el reloj de pared de la habitación, eran las 8:47 y ni rastros de su compañero de habitación. Le había advertido que llegaba tarde pero habiéndose casi terminado el Lapso suponía que no debería llegar tan tarde… ¿O si?

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un aparentemente molesto Sebastián que llego aventando el boso a la cama y sacando un montón de cajas de debajo de su cama mientras maldecía por lo bajo

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto quizás para intentar socializar con el

—Un idiota cree que va a aprobar a costa mía—decía sacando y sacando cajas buscando algo en especial y volviendo el sitio un chiquero—Robándome mi libro, en que maldito momento le saco copia

—¿Un libro? Debe ser bastante tonto si creen que no se notara que ya lo presentaron—iba guardando algunos libros porque si se iba a dormir tenía que apagar la luz y tampoco iba dejar al pelinegro sufriendo a ciegas

—No es algo que fuera una tarea, es una novela propia que escribí en mi casa, debió tomarla y fotocopiarla en una de esas madrugadas que deje la puerta abierta por haberme desmayado—especulaba y tomo un libro de cubierta negra con letra muy fina en dorado—Si el muestro esto a Ronan de seguro querrá que lo echen de Black Bird y todo—sonrió de forma algo maligna en su opción

—Un poco cruel… Con lo difícil que el debío ser entrar aquí al pobre—lamentaba por esa alma en pena

—No me interesa, si no sabía cómo hacerlo pudo pedirme ayuda, no robarme, soy el tutor de casi todo el mundo con él no hubiera sido diferente—suspiro y se acomodó unos cuantos mechones que se le vinieron al rostro. Se sentó en borde de la cama—Además, ni siquiera me la pidió, si lo hubiera hecho quizás no estaría pasando esto

—Te estas contradiciendo de una forma que me cuesta creer que enserio estés molesto—dijo sentándose a su lado

—No me gusta que me usen de esta manera… Para algo tengo mi propia casa—decía más para sí mismo y Claude no llego a entender o escuchar bien ultimo—Le daré esto a Ronan mañana, conociéndolo de seguro está durmiendo—refunfuño— ¿Ya tu cenaste?

—No…

—Vamos, tengo un convenio con la cocinera para que me deje comer a cualquier hora y lo que yo quiera—decía sonriente, Claude estaba pensando muy seriamente el considerarlo Bipolar, en un segundo parecía molesto, al otro deprimido y ahora lucia radiante como si nada hubiera pasado

—Muy… bien… Voy a ponerme los zapatos—dijo algo incómodo realmente. Escucho el celular de Sebastián sonar miro con aire curioso al pelinegro contestado pero saliendo de la habitación

— ¿Alo? —Se pegó a la puerta para escuchar la conversación, el lugar le estaba poniendo mal de la cabeza verdaderamente, jamás había sido tan chismoso—Hola… Ya sé que en dos semanas son vacaciones de navidad, no hace falta que… Un… un amigo me ofreció ir a su casa y pasar las navidades con su familia—Claude arrugo al frente, según había entendido Sebastián no tenía amigos cercanos, así que lo decía debía ser una mentira—Es que no…

— _¿Tan malo es ir con su propia familia?_ —se preguntó interiormente viendo que el pelinegro estaba buscando excusas

—Ella me odia… Solo será esta vez, el año que viene si iré a casa…Le prometí ayudarlo con sus tareas… Es de humanidades también le falta practicar Li-lingüística… ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! También quería decirte que—Sebastián miro espantado el teléfono, al parecer se había cortado la llamada— ¿Por qué me sorprende?

Claude al ver que iba a entrar a la habitación casi se lanzó a su cama y se puso los zapatos a toda prisa como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación. Sebastián entro sonriente como si no hubiera estado mintiéndole y peleando con alguien por teléfono –que debía admitir, le estaba comiendo la duda saber quién era-

—Ya podemos ir. A esta hora es mejor porque no hay casi nadie—decía amarrándose el cabello

—Ya… realmente anoche no fui a comer, aun no sé dónde quedan las cosas en este lugar—decía saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por el pelinegro

—Es lo normal, yo tarde una semana en saber dónde estaba el gimnasio y donde estaba la piscina—contaba tranquilamente—Aunque siempre le puedes pedir ayuda a alguien más, realmente eres el único nuevo que tenemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo

— ¿Desde cuándo estudias aquí? —pregunto mientras iban caminando por las alumbradas aceras, el sitio parecía más una mini ciudad o pueblo que un simple colegio súper caro en el que podías salir con un empleo asegurado

—Desde… los 9 años más o menos, no me acuerdo muy bien llevo mucho tiempo aquí, he perdido la cuenta—decía sonriente—Además con el tiempo te acostumbras, aprendes a vivir solo sin depender de nadie

—Supongo que sí, pero para mantenerte debes necesitar algo, dudo que salgas de aquí siquiera

—Gano dinero dando clases, por eso de seguro me veras ayudando a cualquiera con su tarea. Mi familia es adinerada pero es… tacaña—parecía algo incómodo a la hora de hablar de su familia— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

—Nada fuera de lo normal, vivo con mi madre, a veces con mi primo, nuestro gato

— ¿Tienes gato? —los ojos de Sebastián estaban centellando de alegría

—Si… se llama Train… es un gato negro, realmente es de mi madre pero le fascina acostarse en mi cama y básicamente estorbar a donde sea que vaya—contaba sobre ese gato jodidamente fastidioso, era de su madre pero parecía tenerle amor a el que lo odiaba prácticamente

—Siempre he querido ser un gato, son tan flexibles y listos… Pero mi hermano es alérgico—lo último se le escapo y Claude se le quedo viendo, ya estaban llegando a una de las tantas cafeterías que habían en el lugar, aunque esta lucia más como un pequeño restaurant

— ¿Y cómo es tu familia? Por tu cara tu hermano debe ser un hijo del demonio—se carcajeo al ver la cara de desagrado de Sebastián. Entraron al lugar, apenas habían unas 6 personas cenando, se sentaron en una mesa que había cerca de la puerta

—Solo es menor que yo, ya sabes… el favorito—contaba escueto y una señora algo rellenita apareció—Hola Gladis

—Buena Noches Sebas~ ¿Algo en especial para hoy? —preguntó la señora sonriéndole

—Siempre y cuando no sean insectos lo que quieras…—respondió riendo suavemente— ¿y tú?

—Curry—Claude vio a la mujer irse a preparar lo que había pedido –y a saber que el daría a Sebastián-. Claude se recostó del espaldar—Dicen que eres el mejor de Black Bird… el misterio viviente

—Solo es cuestión de saberlo hacer, aunque eso me recuerda el tiempo que estuve en Gold Spider… Creo que William me sigue odiando desde ese tiempo—se reía jugando con una servilleta

—Es insoportable—murmuro mosqueado

—Todo el mundo le cae mal, sobretodo Grell y quizás estoy en segundo lugar de su odio. Pero de resto todos los profesores son más… simpáticos, Tanaka es un poco raro pero es más razonable que William

—Aja…—dijo no muy convencido de las palabras del otro—… tú…

—Yo…—dijo por el silencio de suspenso que Claude estaba haciendo

— ¿Eres gay? —Sebastián escupió de la forma más sonora que se pudiera su agua. Luego se empezó a reír limpiándose de forma delicada la boca—Lo eres…—dijo al notar el ligerísimo rubor que tenía en las mejillas

—Soy Bisexual ¿te molesta?

—No pero… ¿Por qué me besaste ayer? —pregunto por fin, quería entenderlo, se le iban a quemar todas las neuronas si seguía intentando entenderlo por su cuenta

—Tengo acostumbrado besar en la boca a cada persona que conozco, es algo normal en la región de Inglaterra en la que vivo—Frente a Sebastián un mesonero puso un té, él lo agarro como si fuera de la alta sociedad—No eres el primero y dudo que el ultimo con el que lo haga, aparte no es como que fuera la mayor cosa, apenas fue un piquito

—Claro… —no sabía si irse por lo raro que era su compañero o ponerse a llorar ahí mismo—Normal, súper normal dar besos en la boca

— ¿Querías uno más profundo? Podría hacerlo aquí si gustas—decía sin entender muy bien el debate mental que se estaba haciendo el de gafas en frente suyo

—Mantén tu boca alejada Michaelis—advirtió con una vena hinchada—En donde yo vivo es de lo más extraño besar a alguien que no te guste ¿comprendes?

—Tú me gustas, eres guapo—dijo sencillamente al terminar su te. Frente a Claude pusieron su curry, que si no tuviera suficiente control sobre sí mismo hubiera metido su cabeza de lleno en el plato. Sebastián era una cosa absurda para él, punto, no había más nada que decir—Aunque claro, hay muchos que me gustan por ahí, no por ello ando con todo el mundo—aclaraba mientras al frente le ponían unos canelones

—Mejor olvídalo, a cada segundo te entiendo menos—lloriqueo comiendo lentamente

—Ummm… Eres muy estricto con tu forma de ser, supongo que es parte de ti pero deberías liberarte un poco, así no lograras siquiera vivir cómodo porque te torturaras con todo—decía tranquilamente—Pero ahora tu que al parecer eres Heterosexual hasta la medula… ¿No te gusto ni un poquito? —Claude casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca

—No—dijo seco y mirando a otro lado

—si por supuesto que te creo cuando me evitas la mirada, puedes decirme la verdad

—Mira, pareces una mujer a veces ¿Esta bien? Me confundes—aclaro tomando un poco de agua

—Soy Andrógino, lo he hecho precisamente por eso. En fin come tranquilo, no pienso meterme en tu cama mientras duermes o algo así si es lo que piensas—decía riendo y siguiendo con su cena

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Parece que otra vez no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche—se reía Lau viendo que Claude ahora tenía ojeras

—Cállate de una puta vez—gruño queriendo dejarse caer al suelo y poder dormir

— ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

—Además de decirme que besa a todo el mundo y que es bisexual le gusto,… ¿Cómo puede vivir tan tranquilo teniendo ese horaria de mierda, siendo como es y de paso estar por ahí con todo el mundo como en este jodido instante? —Estaba completamente frustrado y hablando del rey de roma Sebastián estaba en medio de un grupo de gente que le aplaudía y le miraba— ¿Y esa quién es?

—Ella es Beast, la Profesora de Artes Musicales… comparte la clase con Grell pero mientras ella evalúa unos instrumentos Grell otros—explicaba viendo que la pareja seguía bailando—A veces hacen cosas así por aquí

—Oh claro…—soplo un pequeño mechon que se le vino al rostro. Al terminar el baila la gran Profesora le agarro al cara a Sebastián y le planto tremendo beso ahí frente a todo el mundo—Siento que me va apegar el sida de solo respirar el mismo aire

—Que dramático eres—suspiro Lau—Te van a salir verrugas ¿Sabes?

—Supongo que si—dijo notando que Sebastián le saludaba. Sin embargo y de forma impresionante un vaso de agua le caía encima al pelinegro que tan solo mostro sorpresa por esto

—¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA! —Chillo un muchacho tras Sebastián que volteo a verlo y se cruzó de brazos, Claude se acercó sintiéndose un poco parte del problema pues sabía que pasaba—¡ME VAN A ECHAR DE AQUÍ POR CULPA TUYA!

—Mira niño, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo—dijo Sebastián en tono fastidiado—No debiste robarme mi novela en primer lugar, solo defendí mis derechos de autor

—¡No me importa! Tienes toda la maldita vida hecha por tu querido papi, que te importa si agarraba o no una de tus mugrosas novelas—quisquillaba y Sebastián parecía haber afilado la mirada

—No tenía por qué dártela si tiene o no la vida arreglada, mejor déjalo así antes de que lo empeores—le sugirió Claude con una mirada gélida

— ¿Es que acaso nadie aquí sabe quién es la familia de este estúpido? Son—antes de decir algo, un objeto paso volado a su lado, cortándole la mejilla, algunos veían con impresión –sobre todo Claude- que Sebastián tenia cuchillos en sus manos y había lanzado uno

—Es mejor que tengas la boca cerrada, eso no debe de ser de conocimiento público—decía patusamente sonriéndole de forma extraña—Ahora… acepta tu maldita expulsión y lárgate. Había pensado pedir una prórroga por ti pero no te la mereces.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y con su andar elegante típico se fue del lugar, aunque se notaba molesto. Claude suspiro vio a lo lejos a Ash riéndose junto a la chica que se le parecía, debían ser hermanos seguramente

—Quizás son vecinos y por eso sabe quién es…

—Le robo algo en su cuarto, quizás encontró algo y por eso lo sabe—especulaba Claude viéndolo dirigirse al edificio de las habitaciones

Sebastián caminaba dando unos ligeros pisotones, no planeaba dejar que nadie en ese colegio supiera quien era su familia, ya le bastaba con la molestia general de que lo fueran, no necesitaba la etiqueta también en donde vivía

 **Ficha técnica** : Sebastián Michaelis

 **Nombre** : Sebastián Adrián  
 **Apellido** : Michaelis  
 **Estatura** : 1.85 **Edad** : 17  
 **Cumpleaños** : 8/6/1998  
 **Color Favorito** : Negro **Comida Favorita** : Italiana  
 **Profesión a Ejercer** : ?  
 **Crush** : ? **Animal Favorito** : Gato  
 **Muestra Interés en** : Claude Faustus  
 **Materia Favorita** : Artes Visuales **Materia Odiada** : Religión  
 **Facultad** : Black Bird **Amistades** : Todas aquellas personas que haya besado


	3. 3º Clase1º Vacacion

**3º Clase**

Debía admitir y aunque le doliera en el fondo de toda su alma, era muy interesante ver a Sebastián pintar, no era de los que arruinan todo el lugar con pintura o se ensucia toda la ropa y la cara, si acaso tendría una sola gota de pintura en el rostro y se debía a que la pintura había salpicado al sacarla del embace

Pintaba un paisaje de la película 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas', la versión de Tim Burton y le parecía sencillamente perfecto el cómo se veía exactamente igual a donde se estaba fijando. Había dicho que era su última tarea de artes Visuales y que estaba seguro que a Undertaker le gustaba esa película por lo… medio extraño que era

Con el pasar de unos pocos días –siendo ya hoy viernes por la noche- se habían logrado llevar mejor, Sebastián siempre tenía una actitud muy confiada y coqueta, no por querer llamar la atención, tan solo era así pero para el gusto de Claude no llegaba a ser molesta. También había comprendido que Sebastián tenía cierta manía por la perfección, se frustraba mucho si no salía perfecto y llegaba a repetir el libro entero –que tenía que entregar al día siguiente- si no estaba perfecto, aun sin dormir nada fue a entregarlo y no se durmió sino hasta que se desmayó en la puerta del cuarto mientras él estaba haciendo tarea de Física

—Creo que debí usar un lienzo más grande—decía pensativo notando la pintura ya terminada, parecía incluso una escena de la película o una foto

—Yo creo que está bien, a veces es mejor no exagerar—opino volviendo su vista a el larguísimo problema de matemáticas que tenía que resolver y no sabía qué coño tenía que hallar

—Busca la Hipotenusa luego de sacar los catetos—dijo luego de ojear a medias el problema, Claude le miro de reojo algo intrigado de porque Sebastián parecía ayudar literalmente a todo el mundo aun si no eran de su facultad

—¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que todo el mundo te pide ayuda a ti justamente?

—Nunca he querido quedarme en una sola cosa, pase por todas las facultades, todas me aburrieron excepto Black Bird sin embargo fui muy buena en cada una de ellas, tuve tiempo de estar un año y medio en cada una por salir antes de Primaria y Secundaria aquí y la directora me dijo que me quedara en la que más me gustara

—Eres el típico cerebrito—rio suavemente y Sebastián se encogió de hombros para luego abrir el primer cajón de su mesa de noche, sacando una especie de caja plana

—Aunque claro, llegue a tener el distintivo de cada facultad—dijo al abrir la cajita. Claude fue hasta allá moviendo la sillita de ruedas del escritorio. Había una pulsera con un árbol naranja, una gargantilla con un perro azul, un anillo de serpiente blanca comiéndose la cola y un arete de araña dorada—El de Blue Dog jamás me gusto

—Me imagino—dijo Claude tomando el arete de Gold Spider, el aun no tenía distintivo porque no se decidía a que comprar –aparte de todo era terriblemente costosos-

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres. Creo que tengo un perforador por aquí—dijo empezando a buscar en los demás cajones

—Nunca he sido fanático de los aretes… en diferencia a ti claro está—murmuro viendo las múltiples perforaciones que tenía el pelinegro en la oreja, no era como que usara demasiados aretes pero los tenía en caso de quererlos usar

—Te quedarían muy bien con esa pinta tan maligna que te cargas, a ver esto no duele mucho—dijo al momento de agarrar el perforador, Claude sintió un ligero tic en la ceja derecha

—Veré como coño comprarme un anillo o lo que sea pero no me voy a perforar

—No seas cobarde Claudy—se burlaba de la expresión de rabia/miedo que tenía el otro—Solo será abrirte un pequeño agujerito que sangrara por unos cuantos días y si se te infecta perderás la oreja pero al menos lo intentas—logro precisamente su objetivo, espantar aún más al de gafas que se levantó de la silla

—Aleja esa mierda de mi Sebastián Michaelis—bramo de forma algo cómica. Sebastián se levantó de su asiento con el perforador en la mano

—Vamos~ Solo será un piquetito~—insistía persiguiéndolo

Parecían un par de niños pequeños corriendo por toda la habitación, eso hasta que el celular de Claude sonó y este pasándole por encima –de forma que el mismo desconoce- de Sebastián llego hasta su cama y contesto la llamada

—¿Alo? —dijo medio jadeando

— _Oh… Hijo por dios dime que te estas prote_ —antes de que su madre dijera una barbaridad por al malinterpretación le interrumpió

 _—_ _¡No es lo que crees! Es solo que mi compañero de cuarto está algo… Enérgico_ —decía viéndole y que Sebastián tan solo curvaba los labios como siempre

— _Eso espero, no quería que fueras a darme nietos… ¿Y cómo te va?~ Dentro de una semana son las vacaciones navideñas y no puedo esperar a que me ayudes a montar el árbol y decorar la casa_ —decía en tono soñador. Antes de que respondiera Claude sintió un pinchazo en la parte superior de la oreja y el chillido que soltó no fue normal

—¡TU MALDITO INFELIZ COME MIERDA! VUELVE AQUÍ CON ESE PUTO PERFORADOR—grito casi tirando el celular mientras Sebastián se reía bien apartado de Claude

 _—_ _¡¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese Claude?!_ —el alma se le fue del cuerpo al escuchar el tono de su mama

—N-no Mama.. es que… DEJA DE REÍRTE—quisquillo mientras Sebastián seguía riéndose de lo lindo por su desgracia

—El vocabulario Claude, debes controlarlo mejor—decía en tono de profesor. Claude prefirió ya ignorarlo

— _Parece que te llevas muy bien con el… Considerando que se hablan así…_ —se puso algo rojo de vergüenza, él no hablaba lanzando groserías en cada frase, Sebastián le estaba volviendo en algo extraño— _¿Por qué no lo traes a que pase Navidad aquí? Sería divertido que estemos todos aquí celebrando_

—No… sé si él quiera… Luego el pregunto…

La conversación siguió. Sebastián jugueteaba con el perforador en sus manos, siendo honestos le estaba dando un poco de envidia el cómo se escuchaba el que Claude hablaba tan calurosamente con su madre, le gustaría tener una relación así

 _Si tú no estuvieras aquí… Todo seguiría como antes_

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, debía alejar es clase de pensamientos, no podía verse perturbado, debía seguir tan normal como siempre ha sido. Claude termino su llamada y aunque tenía muy en claro que iba a hacerle algo horrible a Sebastián en venganza el aire tan deprimido y misterioso que tenía le hizo olvidar cualquier clase pensamiento vengativo hacia el

—¿Qué vas a hacer en navidad? —pregunto algo incómodo, realmente no sabía que hablar con él ahora

—Me voy a quedar aquí, algunos ase quedan… Sera bueno, supongo—dijo guardando el perforador y levantándose de la cama para tomar el cuadro que había hecho—Hablar con los profesores sin tener que preocuparme por terminar un libro o una coreografía…—decía mientras guardaba el cuadro en una especie de sobre del tamaño justo

— ¿Por qué no vas con tu familia? —pregunto directamente, le vio apretar los labios ligeramente

—Les dije que no iría este año, tengo que ir al final de curso así que no veo cual es el apuro es pasar más tiempo ahí, a mi Padre le gusta más el complacer a mi hermano en esa fecha, voy a estar de más

—Con lo perfeccionista y lo bien que te va es raro que no quieras ver a tu familia, deben estar orgullosos ¿no? —Sebastián dejo el cuadro en su escritorio y se quitó la camisa, casi ignorando el comentario de Claude—Si fueras mi hijo lo estaría—siguió diciendo a ver si le prestaba atención

—Están orgullosos claro…—murmuro apenas

Claude prefirió ya no seguir preguntando más nada, al parecer la familia del 'cuervo' era o muy estricta o tan descuidada con el que no sentía apego o necesidad alguna de estar con ellos. La semana siguiente había pasado realmente tranquila, William no había hallado una manera de joderle más la vida así que todo fluyo muy bien… Exceptuando que el celular de Sebastián parecía estar a punto de reventar de tantas llamadas que entraban y siempre que medio vislumbraba quién hacía la llamada era la misma persona

En este preciso instante Sebastián estaba soportando la 32º llamada de la tarde, parecía que una vena se le iba a reventar de lo hinchada que estaba, se negaba a responderla pero ya los dos en la habitación estaban hartos del maldito tono que aun en silencio sonaba

—¿¡QUE!? YA TE DIJE QUE IRÉ A CASA DE UN AMIGO—chillo soltando parte de su estrés, aunque al instante se mordió al lengua—Perdón no volverá a pasar… Es a casa de un amigo, para que querría quedarme donde estoy todo un año—decía en tono nervioso. Claude rodo los ojos—Se llama… Claude—el de lentes volteo a verlo, no tenía por qué meterle en sus problemas… ¿Familiares?¿Románticos? no tenía ni puta idea de con quién hablaba y tratándose de él era probable que fuera un novio celosos o algo así

—A mí no me metas en tus—antes de terminar Sebastián le tapo al boca

—No es un noble, además ¿eso qué?... E-el me invito para que le ayude con la tarea… Qui-quiero ir a su casa… voy a casa todos los años en vacaciones no es el fin del mundo si no voy para navidad… ni siquiera celebramos navidad… Es mi compañero de habitación, lo conozco bastante

—Olvídalo, dame eso—le arrebato el celular y la cara pálida –más de lo normal- con expresión de pánico de Sebastián no paso desapercibida—Mi familia y yo quereos que pase las fiestas con nosotros y ya contamos con su asistencia

— _Oh… ya veo, sin embargo no creo que sea lo mejor que mi hijo pase las festividades con una familia que no conozco en lo más mínimo… Considerando que nunca me ha hablado de ustedes sino hasta ahora_

—So-soy nuevo, me va a ayudar para ponerme más al corriente con todo—esa voz le había erizado los pelos de la nuca, era demasiado dominante pero aterciopelada, debía admitir que se parecía con creces a la de Sebastián –delatando que se trataba de su padre aun sin decir 'mi hijo'-

— _Si es nuevo no eres de humanidades, eres de la facultad de ciencias Formales ¿no es así? Claude Faustus…—_ miro extrañado el teléfono y luego a Sebastián que le hacía señas de que colgara el celular o que se lo diera _—… Tu familia apenas es de clase Media, no habría razón para que Sebastián la pase con personas como ustedes_

—Somos más humanos que usted en caso de que le esté costando darse cuenta de eso—refunfuño con el ceño fruncido—Puedo darle la dirección si quiere pero él me prometió ayudarme, es el más capacitado del lugar

— _Vaya niño más necio. Que vaya entonces, así luego no dirá que no le cumplo sus caprichitos aunque claro, se enterara de la sorpresa hasta después de navidad. Envíale saludos de mi parte a mi adorable hijito_ —y colgó. Claude parpadeo un poco confundido mirando el celular. Decía 'Papa'… pero ese hombre sonaba tan seco y carente de cariño que le costaba creer que fuera su padre

—No tenías por qué hacer eso—refunfuño quitándole el celular y cruzándose de brazos

—Mira el lado bueno, saldrás de este lugar por un mes más o menos—decía sentándose en su cama—Deberías hacer la maleta, para mañana nos vamos

—No quiero ser una molestia, puedo quedarme aquí y no pasaría nada—decía intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión pero Claude parecía muy metido en su idea de llevarle a su casa

—Mi mama dice que puedes ir, nos sobra el espacio desde que mi padre se fue—decía en tono tranquilo, vio una especie de mueca de confusión y curiosidad en el rostro del pelinegro—El y mi madre se divorciaron el año pasado, él le montaba los cuernos

—Ah… Claro—dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño y sacando una maleta—A tu mama no le ira a molestar que soy… Así ¿no? —estaba ya rendido, con lo necio que había demostrado ser, aun si tenía que Arrastrarle Claude le iba a llevar a su casa para navidad

—Lo dudo, como máximo preguntara como tienes los ojos de ese color pero no creo que digas más nada—aseguraba.

Lo que resto del día vio como Sebastián guardaba la ropa más masculina que tenía –pues también tenía faldas, tacones y blusas de mujer por alguna razón que aún no conocía- como pantalones de jean, camisas, bufandas, chaquetas de cuero… Le costaba imaginarse a Sebastián pareciendo más un hombre que un ser de dudoso género que hechizaba a cualquiera que le miraba de frente

.

.

.

—Quizás no sea el palacio donde vives pero esta es mi casa—dijo Claude señalando la casa que estaba relativamente cerca, el tipo del taxi los había dejado un poco lejos –quizás estaba molesto el hombre o algo así-

—Es linda… Créeme que mi casa es todo menos un palacio—aseguro con una risita—Además no quiero que te confundas con las cosas, no soy de alta sociedad o algo por el estilo

—Esa voz de ultratumba de tu celular decía lo contrario

—No le hagas caso… Tengo que hacerlo yo porque no me queda más remedio pero tu nada tranquilo—aseguraba

Al llegar Claude saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta. Era una casa completamente normal, de dos pisos, la sala tenía un mueble en forma de 'L' de cuero, mesa de centro con una hermosa decoración floras, había una televisión pantalla plana sobre un mueble que tenía también un Blue-Ray… lo único que desencajaba eran un montón de cajas llenas de cinta adhesiva

—Parece que ya se puso en marcha ella sola…—murmuro cuando cerró la puerta. Se escuchó un estruendo fuertísimo en al cocina—¡MAMA! —chillo dejando el bolso en algún lado y corriendo a donde vino el estruendo

Sebastián por su lado tan solo dejo el bolso cerca de la puerta y examino mejor el lugar, a decir verdad estaba un poco sucio, quizás habían llegado antes de que la mujer limpiara –pues podía ver productos de limpieza por ahí- y ordenara todo como iba. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad abrió una de las cajas y descubrió un montón de adornos navideños

—… con el agua, no fue nada…. O pero… ¿Y este muchacho tan guapo? Dios… porque no soy más joven—se decía la señora –que no lucia vieja ni nada si le preguntaban

—Un gusto conocerla, soy Sebastián Michaelis—dijo sonriendo encantadoramente y Claude casi tuvo que sostener a su madre –que hablando de eso no se parecía en lo más mínimo a ella- porque parecía que se iba a caer

—Me llamo Valerie Seller… un gusto igualmente…—dijo medio ida apenas tomando la mano de Sebastián de vuelta, aunque el pelinegro dio un beso ligero en esta como si se tratara de alguien de la alta sociedad –o a quién te puedes ligar-. Demás está decir que la mujer casi se desmaya—Dios Claude… Sigue haciendo más amistades como estas…

—Mama por favor…—casi gimoteo, no podía creer que enserio su madre cayera cual mosquita ante el encanto magnético del pelinegro

—Me gusta mucho su casa, al menos lo que he visto pero supongo que llegamos antes ¿No es así? —Pregunto Sebastián y Valerie solo asintió lentamente—Me gustaría que los dos salieran y me dejaran hacer algo…

— ¿Y ahora qué piensas tú? —se iba a volver loco, primero su mama actuaba como una de las conquistas de Sebastián en GTO y ahora el pelinegro parecía querer hacer una especie de sorpresa o algo

—Solo es una especie de agradecimiento por dejarme venir, tranquilo que no quemare la casa ni nada por el estilo—empezó a guiarlos hasta la salida, como si el anfitrión fuera él—Paseen unas… 2 horas más o menos y vuelvan después, pueden irse con confianza—aseguraba hasta sacarlos de la casa –literalmente-.

—Porque tengo de 'amigo' a una persona tan rara—se lamentaba

— ¿Raro? Es un caballero en toda la palabra… Ay Claude a la próxima avísame que vas a traer semejante muchacho para estar preparada, creo que se me subió la temperatura

—Mama… por favor calmate—casi le imploro

Su madre era joven, apenas con 35 años. A diferencia de su hijo, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, dejando muy en claro que era completamente como su padre. Su madre estaba –ligeramente- desesperada por pareja y Claude tenía que soportarse sus charlas de buscar al hombre perfecto, guapo y atento que necesitaba –todo esto mientras lloraba cual magdalena y comía helado frente a la televisión-

Caminaron por ahí, saludo a unos amigos del vecindario que de inmediato se le empezaron a mofar por su gran intelecto, todos y cada uno de ellos se fue con un golpe en la cabeza y un seguro chichón por andarlo fastidiando, la paciencia de Claude era tan limitada como el agua en África

Su madre por su parte había empezado a hablar con sus amistades sobre Sebastián, hablaba de él pero apenas lo había visto como por… ¿Siete minutos? Quizás menos y ni siquiera fue una gran conversación, en resumidas cuentas si Sebastián no le volvía loco en la habitación que debían compartir lo haría su madre en las vacaciones

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mama por favor calmate… —pedía Claude mientras iban camino a su casa de regreso –con la confianza desbordante en que Sebastián no había hecho nada, Claude le estaba rogando al dios que ni siquiera creía pues era casi Ateo-

—Claude estoy calmada… Ah~ Ojala las vacaciones duraran más… me pregunto cómo será su padre—decía en tono soñador. Claude rodo los ojos, no se podía hacer una idea clara del padre de Sebastián por el hecho de que el pelinegro parecía también una mujer, así que no sabía si el físico lo había sacado de su madre o su padre

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de abrir la puerta la abrieron desde adentro, la boca tanto a Claude como a Valerie casi se les va a al piso por lo que veian y es que esa jodida casa jamás había estado tan terriblemente reluciente, ordenada y limpia –hasta olía como a moras pero no se atrevía a decirlo-. Aparte de todo Sebastián había abierto la puerta como si fuera una especie de mayordomo con todo y una reverencia, invitándoles a pasar

—Esta no es mi casa—dijo Valerie observando todo atónita, ni ella en sus mejores tiempos como ama de casa la había dejado tan reluciente

—Bienvenidos y bueno si es su casa, no fue gran cosa, espero que les guste como quedo todo—decía Sebastián con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro. Por alguna razón a Claude le parecía extraña esa rectitud tan extrema que estaba mostrando el cuervo. Observo más la casa notando que ya estaba el arbolito de navidad decorado de manera tan perfecta que parecía de las fotos típicas de centro comercial

— ¿Decoraste toda la casa? —pregunto alzando una ceja, limpiándose los lentes, quizás estaba viendo mal

—Sí, limpie la sala, la cocina, el baño, los dos cuartos, me encargue de sacar a un par de ratones que habían debajo de la cama de la Señorita, monte el árbol, lo decore, decore las ventanas, hice galletas de jengibre con la forma de personita como en las películas, un pastel navideño, he hice el té de la merienda—dicho esto tomo una bandeja de la mesa y Valerie estaba al borde del desmayo—Espero que le guste el de Jazmín

—Creo… que me voy a… desmayar…—decía agarrándose de Claude

—También me encargue de ordenar todos los trabajos de sus estudiantes, proyectos y todo lo que había en su estudio—y finalmente Valerie se desmayó, cayendo como plátano al suelo— ¿Dije algo malo?

—No pasa nada solo que toda su vida soñó con tener un mayordomo guapo y todo eso, el que vengas a cumplir su fantasía de un día a otro es como darle un unicornio—decía cargándola—Ayúdame luego te tomas tu bendito te de la tarde

—Hice mini hamburguesas con pollo al curry—ahora Claude era el que se iba a desmayar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Jamás había probado un té tan bueno… ni un té pero este está perfecto—aseguraba Valerie. Sebastián sonrío dejando la taza en el pequeño plato

—Es costumbre y con ella aprendí a hacerlo bien

—Pareces un mayordomo perfectamente adiestrado—comento Claude que se había tomado casi de solo trago, él no era de la nobleza y no tenía por qué fingirlo. Sebastián apretó un poco la taza entre sus dedos

—No me gusta sentirme inútil—dijo simplemente casi ignorando el comentario del de lentes

—Oh Claude por cierto, tu primo vendrá…—el timbre sonó—…En este mismo segundo—murmuro parpadeando algo sorprendida

—Ugh no puede ser…—lamento Claude y Sebastián se levantó, casi por instinto fue a abrir la puerta—¡No le abras! —chillo tarde pues Sebastián había abierto la puerta

—¡CLAUDE~!—Frente a él paso una especie de rayo amarillo que casi tumba al nombrado de la silla—Cuanto te extrañe, desde que te fuiste a esa escuela de cerebritos no he podido hablar contigo~

—Alois, los celulares, computadoras, Facebook, WhatsApp, Skype… permiten que me veas y hables en caso de que sigas en la edad de piedra—dijo apartando con la mano al rubio que seguía quisquillando cosas con alegría casi infinita

—No es mismo mi Amado Clau… Oye pero quién es este hombre—de repente y con una velocidad que rayaba lo estúpido Alois estaba pegado a Sebastián que el sonrió

—Un gusto en conocerte Alois, soy Sebastián Michaelis—se presentó, antes de decir algo más…

—¡El mejor hombre del mundo! —corto Valerie después de comerse media galleta de jengibre

—Un amigo de la escuela—dijo Claude intentando entender porque ahora su madre parecía la fanática Numero uno de Sebastián

—Para ser de la escuela no parece un Nerd… Y ya decoraron rápido~ y hay galletas~ Ah~ ¡Adoro haber venido para acá este año! —celebraba Alois dando brinquitos de un lado a otro. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentado y con una taza de té al frente, no se dio ni cuenta cuando Sebastián le condujo hasta la mesa

—Estábamos merendando, después organizare las cosas en su respectiva habitación para luego hacer la cena—decía sentado de regreso en su lugar

—¡Es como un mayordomo! ¿Me lo puedo quedar? —pregunto sacando de sabrá dios donde un collar de perro

—Es una persona no mi mascota—dijo Claude haciéndose la idea de ver a Sebastián con el collar y al correa — _No se vería nada mal…_

Al terminar y antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo se escuchó un maullido y por la ventana entro un gato negro, ligeramente pasadito de peso pero que apenas puso sus patitas en el suelo ya Sebastián le estaba cargando, a Claude se le había olvidado por completo que su gato solía salir cuando le daba la maldita gana y volver cuando tuviera hambre o sueño

—Bueno ya llego el ultimo inquilino de la casa—farfullo Claude rodando los ojos y esperando algo que era inevitable, a ese gato no le gustaba que lo cargaran y terminaba arañando a la persona… o bueno al parecer eso excluía a Sebastián

—Es tan lindo~ Hace tanto que no acariciaba a un gato—decía abrazándolo y acariciándole, el gato en cuestión estaba ronroneando y dejándose querer—¿Cómo se llama?

—Saturn… Tiene 6 años—dijo pensando que al parecer toda la casa estaba amando a Sebastián como si fuera la octava, novena y décima maravilla del mundo. Ese gato glotón jamás se había dejado abrazar y acariciar por nadie, apenas por su madre pero de resto parecía odiar a todos

Y con todo esto Claude determino que esta sería la Navidad más jodidamente anormal que tendría en su vida…

 **Ficha técnica** : Alois Trancy

 **Nombre** : Alois Alexander  
 **Apellido** : Trancy Faustus  
 **Estatura** : 1.60 **Edad** : 15  
 **Cumpleaños** : 12/4/2002  
 **Color Favorito** : Purpura **Comida Favorita** : Pollo Frito  
 **Profesión a Ejercer** : Diseñador  
 **Crush** : ? **Animal Favorito** : Serpientes  
 **Muestra Interés en** : Sebastián Michaelis, Claude Faustus  
 **Materia Favorita** : Arte **Materia Odiada** : Física  
 **Facultad** : No estudiante **Amistades** : Claude Faustus


	4. 2º Vacación

**2º Vacaciones**

—Debo admitir que esto nunca me había pasado

Sebastián se encontraba boca arriba, a su lado en la cama matrimonial estaba Claude con el ceño fruncido. Alois se había apoderado de una manera casi ridícula de la habitación de Claude con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer y no podían espiarlo

— ¿Te quitaste los lentes de contacto? —pregunto viendo a la pared, pues estaba de lado, dándole la espalda al peli negro

—Por supuesto, no quiero despertar con los ojos irritados—contesto tranquilo y mirando aun el techo, Claude gruño levemente

—Lamento lo que dijo mi mama…

—Tranquilo, me lo suelen decir mucho, mis ojos no son muy comunes—rio suavemente. Claude suspiro y se puso boca arriba de nuevo, recordando aquel momento incomodo de la cena

— **Flash Back** —

—Yo pude haber hecho la cena—decía Valerie al momento en que Sebastián coloco el plato frente a ella. Alois estaba simplemente maravillado por Sebastián, Claude agradecía un poco esto porque su primo lo volvía loco cada vez que iba a su casa

—No hace falta, solo disfrute—dijo tranquilamente, como si todo eso fuera normal, tener un mayordomo que parecía de la época antigua por su forma de actuar. Claude rodo los ojos y comía su curry algo resignado, no se pudo negar aunque intento hacerlo. Sebastián se sentó después de haber puesto los platos de todos

—Por cierto—Valerie hablo después de tragar— ¿Cuándo te quitaras los lentes de contacto? Entiendo que te guste el verte como una especie de demonio tentador pero ya estamos en confianza, puedes quitártelos—decía y Claude miro a su madre

—Mama, no son—antes de decir algo Sebastián sonrió encantadoramente

—Hubiera preferido hacerlo antes de dormir pero si le incomoda... —se levantó y camino en dirección al baño, Claude le siguió y vio como Sebastián saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo, tenía múltiples lentes de contacto, de diferentes colores al parecer— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto sin mirarlo, más concentrado en ponerse los lentes

—Por poco pensé que tus ojos eran de otro color—suspiro un poco aliviado

—No a todos les gusta ver a alguien como yo, mucho menos aceptan el hecho de mi color de ojos, por eso siempre llevo esto—contaba parpadeando y viendo a Claude, se sintió un poco incómodo de ver los ojos color avellana, honestamente… los prefería rojos

—Ya… pero en algún momento mi madre tendrá que darse cuenta ¿No?

—Si puedo impedirlo y ella no quiere aceptarlo no tiene por qué hacerlo—le sonrió como de costumbre

— **Fin Flash Back** —

— ¿piensas estar toda la navidad con eso puesto? —pregunto mirándole, Sebastián rio un poco

—Si he estado más de un mes usándolos hasta para dormir no será problema—Claude se colocó de lado con el ceño algo fruncido—No te molestes~ Solo te digo la verdad—aseguraba ahora abrazándose a la espalda de Claude

—Hey, aléjate—advirtió

—La cama es pequeña, no creo que este mal ¿O acaso te molesta que te abrace? —pregunto en una especie de ronroneo. Claude lo aparto como si no se le estuviera yendo la sangre a otra parte de su anatomía

—Limítate a dormirte para allá Michaelis

—Que aburrido eres—lamento y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Claude se movió suavemente para voltearse y quedar frente a frente, quería entender como putas se podía ver tan perfecto en cualquier situación. Noto que por momentos fruncía un poco el ceño como si tuviera una especie de mal sueño, no estaría mal preguntarle al día siguiente sobre eso

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eres el único adolescente al que le gusta pararse temprano, preparar un banquete y en lugar de comer jugar con el gato—refunfuñaba Claude al pelinegro que estaba muy inspirado en mimar al minino

—Ya te lo dije, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tener un gato, son tan perfectos—decía apretándole las almohadillas de las patas, Train se dejaba mansamente. Valerie estaba comiendo y disfrutando de ser casi de la nobleza –porque Sebastián hacía creer que cualquiera lo era si él hacia las cosas-. Sebastián camino hasta la mesa—Además yo comí antes de que ustedes despertaran, tienen el sueño muy pesado

—Tu eres un jodido fantasma que es una cosa diferente—Claude termino su comida, se quejaba mucho pero al final disfrutaba el que Sebastián hiciera todo. Alois por su parte tenía una mirada enamoradiza sobre Sebastián

—Eres mi tipo de hombre perfecto~ ¿Y si te vienes conmigo a mi casa? —ofrecía y Sebastián rio levemente

—Tengo casa propia aun—dijo divertido y Alois inflo los mofletes—Pero algún día iré si gustas—Alois se notaba complacido por esto último y se notó en esa aura de flores brillantes que le envolvía

—Por cierto, aun cuando ya está todo puesto no has comprado tus regalos Claude… y tengo que comprarle algo a Sebastián—decía Valerie con tanta firmeza por lo último que Claude ya esperaba que su madre le comprar lo más caro que encontrara

—Yo también tengo que comprarle algo, debieron avisarme—resoplo Alois. Sebastián suspiro un poco

—No creo que me alcance para comprar todo lo que quiero y los regalos con el dinero que tengo en este momento—comento algo incómodo y Claude se le quedo viendo

— ¿Por qué no le pides dinero a tus padres?

—No les simpatiza la idea de tener que enviar dinero, no tengo ni cuenta bancaria, todo lo que tengo es efectivo y la mayor parte está en la caja fuerte de la habitación—explico aun con el gato en sus brazos—Supongo que puedo hacer otra cosa…—murmuro para sí mismo pensando en lo que haría

—Como sea, tenemos que salir, te prestare dinero si te falta—dijo Claude levantándose de la silla del comedor

A diferencia de todos los demás, Sebastián lucia como si se hubiera bañado, peinado, pintado las uñas, maquillado y todo porque se veía perfecto aun cuando tenía su pijama puesta –y no es como que esta fuera precisamente decente, parecía de mujer incluso-. Lo que sí, es que Sebastián se había encargado de despertarlos a todos y Valerie por primera vez en la ida no se molestó porque la despertaran

Luego de arreglarse todos y que Sebastián se vistiera salieron de la casa en dirección a un centro comercial, Valerie se perdió apenas entraron y Alois no se separaba de ninguno de los dos mayores, realmente parecía contento de que Sebastián a diferencia de Claude no le huyera como si fuera la peste

—Que cruel eres con tu primo—se rio Sebastián y Claude resoplo como un caballo

—Vive con él por más de 15 años y me comprenderás—respondió de brazos cruzados. Sebastián rio y vio que Alois seguía viendo ropa que seguramente querría usar en noche buena

—Es adorable, no sabes lo que es tener que vivir con alguien insoportable—aseguro y miro de reojo a una tienda de zapatos—Aunque bueno… Quién sabe, quizás tú tengas una definición distinta a la mía—comento viendo unos tacones negros que habían en la vidriera

— ¿te gustan? —pregunto curioso al notarlo interesado

—Ya tengo de sobra pero sí, me gusta… Aunque creo que si tu madre me ve con tacones le dará un infarto

—Bueno… Si, realmente si le daría un infarto

Después de que Claude sacara a rastras a Alois de la tienda en la cual llevaba más de una hora y media ahí dentro siguieron paseándose por el centro comercial, lo único que habían comprado había sido pintura y unos cuantos pinceles lo cual ya le daba una especie de mal augurio a Claude pues Sebastián iba con una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro

Eso claro hasta que pasaron por una tienda de juegos y Alois arrastro a Sebastián hasta adentro, le estaba obligando casi literalmente a jugar todo lo que se podía probar dentro de esa tienda, eso claro hasta que visualizo Just Dance, puso a Sebastián frente a la pantalla y el Kinect del XBOX

—Vamos a apostar—declaro el rubio mirando a Sebastián—Si yo gano harás lo que yo quiera lo que resta de las fiestas—Claude se puso pálido, no podía creer que su primo dijera algo como eso en público y más aun siendo Sebastián que se tomaba todo en serio… lo cual presagiaba aún más desgracia a su vida

—No veo porque no—acepto Sebastián sonriendo coquetamente, pudo escuchar algunos suspiros enamoradizos de algunas chicas que estaban ahí y algunas más que se estaba acercando pues Sebastián lucia más como un modelo a un chico cualquiera

—Y si tú ganas… No sé, supongo que lo mismo… Pero voy a ganar yo—decía con tanta seguridad encima que daba a pensar que era un experto bailando

—Sabes que te estas entregando a sufrir la mayor vergüenza de tu vida ¿cierto? —pregunto Claude rascándose el entrecejo

— ¿Por qué? Ustedes dos son unos Nerds, si están en ese colegio es imposible que no tengas dos pies izquierdas

—Alois, te estas confundiendo, Sebastián no…—antes de lograr advertir que Sebastián estaba en la parte de humanidades la música había empezado. Aunque bien nunca había visto bailar a Sebastián si era el mejor no dudaba que un simple juego fuera… un juego para él

A ver, que Alois era bueno en eso pero justo en este momento quedaba en un plano muy lejano, además de todo la canción que había escogido el rubio tan solo aumento el índice de éxito en Sebastián –solo que no espero que fuera tanto-. Claude tenia grabada en la mirada, la cabeza y el cerebro el cómo putas Sebastián podía mover el torso y la cintura de esa manera, no era una mujer y por más andrógino que dijera ser no era normal que lo hiciera hasta mejor que la bailarina del juego

Alois quedo entre anonadado y avergonzado por haber hecho el 'ridículo' teniendo a Sebastián al lado. Las chicas estaban casi al borde del desmayo pues habiendo posibilidades de insinuación toda la canción Sebastián hechizo a varias –por no decir todas- incluyo a encargadas de la tienda hasta el punto en que le estaban preguntando si podían tomarse foto con él

— ¿Por qué no me advertiste de esto? —lloriqueo Alois, el de gafas realmente disfrutaba ver por primera vez a su primo avergonzado y derrotado

—te lo quise decir pero me ignoraste por completo… Él está en la facultad de humanidades, su especialidad son las artes y como puedes ver incluye bailar—se mofaba más que satisfecho

—¡Pudiste decírmelo antes! Ahora me siento como el feo del lugar…—al parecer había salido por un momento del encanto de Sebastián y encaraba otra realidad. Sebastián por su parte se alejó de la muchedumbre de mujeres hormonadas y uno que otro hombre que había por ahí

—No estuvo mal, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo con tacones—opino sonriendo, este comentario extraño un poco a Alois—Me gusta tomarme el papel enserio cuando se trata de los géneros… Pero en fin, fue divertido—se había acercado a Alois y le planto un beso suave en los labios. A Claude literalmente se le cayeron los lentes del asombro

—¡Sebastián Michaelis! —quisquillo sin estar claro de porque en realidad, Sebastián se enderezo y le miro alzando una ceja

— ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que ya te había dicho porque beso a la gente—no le veía absolutamente nada de malo. Alois estaba entre rojo y con una expresión soñadora, rosando lentamente el desmayo hasta caer como un plátano al suelo— ¿Tan extraño es para ustedes darse un beso en los labios? —pregunto ahora asustado, algunas personas que pasaban estaban cuchicheando emocionadas

—Mejor busquemos a mama—murmuro en un ligero gruñido

Aun cuando volvieron a casa Claude seguía realmente molesto, no entendía absolutamente el porqué, su mente no quería darle una respuesta racional más allá de que le había dado completa y ardiente envidia con su primo rubio que ahora parecía andar en las nubes

Y como parecía que se volvería ritual no le dejarían pisar su cuarto siquiera pues ahora quién se encerró dentro fue Sebastián, con el montón de pinturas y pinceles que habían comprado hace un rato en el centro comercial. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que haría o al menos eso pensaba pero no apartaba la maldita imagen de Sebastián bailando y mucho menos besando a su primo

— ¿Qué le pasa a Alois? Jamás lo había visto tan tranquilo…—preguntaba Valerie ya con notable miedo, Alois estaba acostado en la cama jugando con un mechoncito de su cabello y viendo el techo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo

—No le pasa nada, solo está más idiotizado que de costumbre—se limitó a responder poniendo los regalos envueltos bajo el árbol de navidad, incluso le había comprado un regalo a Sebastián que ahora dudaba darle –era una gargantilla negra con un pequeño dije de pluma negra-

—Pero cuando nos fuimos no estaba así—afirmaba extrañada—¿Paso algo en el centro comercial? —Claude rompió una bambalina sin querer por solo escuchar la pregunta

—No pasa nada Mama—insistió apretando los dientes

La cena había sido casi mágicamente preparada por Sebastián que sabrá dios a qué hora había salido de la habitación. Mientras Valerie y Alois hablaban entre ellos Sebastián comía lentamente, parecía incomodo por alguna razón y a Claude le gustaría saber porque. Cuando el pelinegro termino de comer se levantó a llevar sus platos y de vuelta le tomo la cara a Valerie y le dio un beso en los labios –la cual quedo viendo estrellas y unicornios-, eso el corto y fino hilo que podía llamarse 'paciencia' en Claude se rompió

—Es un gusto haberla conocido—comento Sebastián sonriendo, eso claro antes de que sintiera un brusco jalón y por esta vez fuera él a quién tomaban por sorpresa a la hora de plantar un beso en la boca, aunque esto no tenía comparación el besito que daba normalmente

Claude le había tomado de la cara de forma más brusca y dura posible para besarle en la boca como si fuera su pareja o algo así. Al percatarse de este detalle lo había soltado y casi huido a la habitación en la que había dormido junto a Sebastián, encogiéndose en un rincón por la vergüenza

.

.

.

—Bueno, ya aquí no hay más regalos… Supongo que ya podemos irnos a dormir—decía Valerie, el intercambio de regalos había sido entre divertido y tenso porque Claude aun no le dirigía la mirada a Sebastián aun cuando este le buscaba casi con desespero

En contrario a lo que pensó Sebastián por primera vez recibía regalos en Navidad, el que más le había gustado había sido el de Claude –siendo la gargantilla que se había quedado viendo aquel día en el centro comercial-. Valerie le había sado unos lentes de sol y una pulsera de plata… que realmente debió ser carísima por la marca, finalmente Alois le había regalo un gorro y una bufanda. En realidad el pelinegro esperaba tan solo quedarse viendo cómo se daban regalos, no recibirlos

—Bueno, es hora de mis regalos—comento Sebastián, Valerie parpadeo un poco sorprendida, no había visto a Sebastián comprar nada en todo ese tiempo además de aquella vez, así que no sabía que era exactamente lo que sería—Para Valerie…—de la nada –básicamente- saco una pequeña caja pintada de motivos navideños... razón por la cual la mujer tardo siglos en abrirla temiendo arruinarla

Adentro había una figura de unos 12 cm de alto en forma de pavorreal hecho en algún material que no sabía reconocer, el punto era que estaba perfectamente moldeado, a Valerie casi se le salía la baba, adoraba los pavo reales y por alguna razón le costaba encontrar—Para Alois…—Alois abrió la bolsita y chillo de emoción al ver un peluche de conejo vestido de mayordomo

—Y para Claude… Que por alguna razón no se atreve ni a mirarme la espalda, tú regalo esta en tu cuarto—especificó y Claude resoplo con las mejillas algo rojas. Valerie le dio una patada en la pierna para que se parara. Al llegar a la habitación –la cual llevaba más de dos semanas sin pisar- prendió la luz y quedo básicamente mudo—Me dijiste que nunca habías visto una lluvia de estrellas, ahora la puedes ver cuando quieras

Los muros estaban completamente pintados de forma perfecta y sin ninguna clase de error con la imagen de un bosque con el cielo lleno de estrellas, una ligera y apenas notable luna con una lluvia de estrellas

—Feliz navidad—concluyo dándole un besito en la mejilla

—Tengo yerno sexy asegurado—celebro Valerie bajito y alzando un puño

.

.

.

—Aún faltan como 12 días para que empiecen las clases ¿Por qué teníamos que volver? —se quejó Claude, Sebastián le iba agarrando la mano solo por gusto y una que otra persona en la gran Institución se les quedaba viendo

—Es para estar seguros de que seremos puntuales. Mira el lado bueno puedo mostrarte donde está la pista de patinaje, la piscina, el estadio, el teatro…—enumeraba y Claude suspiro inconforme, de nada le servía saber dónde estaba todo eso si al final del día por lo que estudiaba tenía que estar metido de forma permanente en un salón

—No es como que me interese—confeso y se quedó viendo la mano tatuada de Sebastián—Hasta ahora no me has dicho a qué se debe el tatuaje de tu mano…

—Ni tu del tuyo—el de gafas miro extrañado al de ojos carmesí que había casi ignorado que era una pregunta la cual debía responderle

—Simplemente me gusto el diseño, mi padre me dijo que era simbólico en nuestra familia así que me dejo tatuarme… A mi mama no le había gustado la idea pero no pudo hacer nada—conto sin darle demasiada relevancia— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Solo es… un adorno—murmuro a duras penas, no parecía en realidad orgulloso o contento de tenerlo en su mano—Hay una tienda de tatuajes por aquí, podrías hacerte algo más si quisieras

—No soy fan de los tatuajes en realidad… ¿Tú tienes otro? —pregunto curioso

—Tengo un corazón en la nalga derecha—Claude se ahogó con su propia saliva y se detuvo, Sebastián se empezó a reír de él—Es mentira, no es un tatuaje, es un pequeño lunar, no tienes que asustarte tanto

—De ti me espero hasta perforaciones en el pene—dijo ya soltándole la mano y con una expresión de susto terrible

—Si no será visible ¿Para qué tener algo como eso? Si me tatuó algo seria en la otra mano, el brazo o el muslo—le explico— Aunque si sigues dudando de mi me puedes examinar—ofreció en tono coqueto y Claude enrojeció como nunca—Eres adorable~—aunque fuera raro para el momento, su risa sono tierna al igual que la expresión que tenía en ese momento

—¡Sebastián! —el rostro del nombrado se compungió, Claude vio por encima del hombro a alguien caminando en su dirección

—No puede… ser…—murmuro Sebastián apenas, a su lado llego un… ¿niño? Era bajito, no sabía si considerarlo niño o Adolescente pues se veía con rostro muy aniñado además de ojos enormes y azules demasiado bellos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no le llegaba ni al hombro al pelinegro—Ciel…

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa para fin de año? ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? Se supone que no puedes hacer nada sin que yo te lo diga ¿Se te olvido? Eres mi mayordomo no una persona cualquiera—gruñía como un perrito rabioso—Te olvidaste de **mi** cumpleaños

— ¿Pero quién es este? —pregunto Claude con el ceño fruncido y casi horrorizado de lo que el menor acaba de decir

—Es mi hermano…—murmuro Sebastián viendo a otro lado, de forma casi inaudible

— ¿Tu herma-?—entre la mirada extrañada –pues Sebastián y Ciel se parecían tanto como una metralleta a una almohada de plumas- sobre ambos supuestos hermanos el susto que le invadió de ver que Ciel le jalaba el cabello a Sebastián con tanta fuerza que lo obligo a casi pegar su cara con el más bajo

—Tú no eres mi hermano, eres mi mayordomo—rechisto y le planto un beso en la boca. Claude comprendió en ese preciso instante que las cosas se iban a poner fatales, pues visualizo que Ciel además de un anillo con una gema azul llevaba uno de serpiente blanca comiéndose su propia cola, una clara señal de _White Snake_

 **Ficha técnica** : Ciel Phantomhive

 **Nombre** : Ciel Vincent  
 **Apellido** : Phantomhive  
 **Estatura** : 1.51 **Edad** : 14  
 **Cumpleaños** : 14/12/2001  
 **Color Favorito** : Azul **Comida Favorita** : Inglesa  
 **Profesión a Ejercer** : Negociante, heredar empresas Phantomhive  
 **Crush** : Sebastián Michaelis **Animal Favorito** : Perro  
 **Muestra Interés en** : Sebastián Michaelis  
 **Materia Favorita** : Economía **Materia Odiada** : Antropología  
 **Facultad** : White Snake **Amistades** : ¿?


End file.
